


The Curse Of The Sun And Moon

by AfycsoRyan



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Band Fic, Bands, Curses, M/M, Magic, POV Ryan Ross, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfycsoRyan/pseuds/AfycsoRyan
Summary: Never screw with Ryan when he's having a bad day. Otherwise he just might use the spellbook of his mother, who is a highly respected witch, to put a curse on you. That's one thing that Brendon learned after constantly irritating his schoolmate.





	1. Mystery Curse

"It's okay, just look at the bright side. Mr. Walker commended you for your score." Dallon says, trying to be convincing.

"It's not about that, it's about that parasite, Brendon bothering me about his grades and how much better he is than me in general." The mere thought of that stupid creature wants to make me throw my lunch tray at him. "Speak of the devil." I mutter to Dallon as Brendon dares to sit on our table.

"Hey guys." Brendon greets us with a boy scout's smile covering up his true demonic face.

"Hey Bren." Dallon greets him just as cheerfully. I do my best not to look at him so I look down and continue eating my warm, depressing bowl of mac n cheese.

In my peripheral vision though, he's already turned his attention to me. Here we go again. "Hey Ryan, congratulations on getting the highest score in spell casting class." I only glance at him. "Come on, don't be like that. Are you in a bad mood again?" He asks in his sarcastic pitying voice.

Yes.

"I'll take that silence as a yes. Was it because you fell on your face during gym class? Or the time the water fountain broke and blasted water all over your shirt? Or was it because you fell down the stairs by accident and a lot of people saw it?" There's that evil smile on his face.

In a sudden burst of anger, I could no longer feel myself doing something extremely idiotic as hell. _"Ascend!"_ I cast the spell and his body aggresively flies to the ceiling, hitting it with a loud thud and falling to the floor.

* * *

"That's the second time you got in detention for casting an unfriendly spell. You ought to be careful or your mom will flip." Dallon says as he fidgets with the buttons on his shirt.

"Of all the days Brendon could have messed with me, it just had to be on a bad day. What have I even done to him? He's so nice to other people but he keeps bothering me nonstop. It's like he's obsessed with me." Dallon just chuckles at my rant and pats me on the back.

"You didn't do anything wrong. He just has a stupid reason." I frown but I'm really surprised.

"What? Why aren't you telling me anything about this?" I ask, sounding annoyed.

"Well, there's this thing in school about a curse, that if you tell a new student about gossips from the past schoolyears. You'd be cursed with really really bad luck for five days."

"That's weird."

"But it's true." Dallon counters. "All you need to know is that he definitely doesn't hate you, nor does he dislike you. Just trust me okay? You'll find out everything soon. Probably."

We come to a stop when we reached my house. "Thanks for walking me home." I say to my way too tall best friend. "And for waiting for me while in detention." I add, making Dallon do that one smile that makes any psychopath look innocent.

"No problem. Anything for you."

"Yeah, it's like you're my boyfriend or something." I say jokingly.

He just winks at me and walks away, making my cheeks heat up slightly.

I chuckle, shaking my head and muttering a soft "Cunt." as I reach for my keys in my pockets to open the door.

I go on autopilot and enter my room, setting my backpack down and turning on my phone. I check for my notifications, one is a text from Dallon and I open it. Just more memes as always. The other one is from mom, telling me she'll be home late from work.

And dear lord, now that imbecile thought of an idea to ruin my life even when I'm at home. The third notification is from Brendon, and he sent me a video of me falling during gym class.

I've had enough. I can't let him continue bothering me. I don't care whatever it is that Dallon says, I'm getting my revenge right now.

A wave of anger drowns me from having the right judgement and I head to the basement. No turning back now.

Damn, this place is pretty clean for a basement. There are literally no dust in here and everything seems to be arranged. I look around, trying to find the thing that I need.

Mother's spellbook.

She told me she has been creating her own spells, writing them on that book since she was only fourteen. And in just one year, she already created more than a hundred spells.

I find a stack of old books by the corner and there, I found the thick purple book which I highly assume is her old spellbook. She stopped using this overly powerful book after giving birth to me, cause she wanted to focus on being a mother more than being one of the most feared and respected witches in the world.

I take the book and run to my room gleefully. Now I can get back at that son of a bitch.

"Curses... curses... where are the curses here?" I ask to nobody in annoyance. 

Flip. Flip. Flip. Again. Another one. 

 

_The sun and moon curse_

 

There!

 

_Items needed for the spell:_  
_Yellow candle_  
_Light blue candle_  
_Black candle_  
_White candle_

  

I gather the tiny colored candles from my drawer on the floor with a matchbox along with it. I wonder what the curse does... 

I'll find that out later on.

 

_Arrange the candles from left to right starting from the yellow candle on the left side to the white candle on the right (use the pattern on the list). Light them all up afterwards._  

 

I do as instructed, setting the candles on the said pattern. I take a matchstick from the box and lit it up, doing the same to the four candles.

 

_Sit in front of the candles, close your eyes and chant..._

 

_"Sun and Moon, always the opposites. Sun and moon, now form an eclispe. I curse Brendon Urie for all he has done. Mote it be and let him suffer until he gets free."_ I chant as instucted.

When I open my eyes, the candles are no longer on fire. _Wait so what does the spell do?_

I check the book and continue reading, but there's nothing that says what the curse does.

_Oh shit._

The chant says "until he gets free" right? That means he'll go back to normal, then. I'm sure the curse is not that bad. Yeah.

I grab my phone and text Dallon just so I could rant because of my unimaginable stupudity.

 

**Ryan: Dal...**

 

**Dallon:** **Oh no, you ended your** **message with three dots, that's not good**

 

**Ryan: You know me so well**

 

**Ryan: But yeah, I may or may not have cursed someone who may or may not be Brendon with a curse that I may or may not know what it does using a spellbook that may or may not be created by my mother**

 

**Dallon: I**

 

**Dallon: You ignorant pea brain, what if that curse does something you'll regret?! What on earth came into your empty mind to NOT read the goddamn instructions?**  

  

**Ryan: I did read it, but it didn't say what it does to the victim!**

  

**Dallon: Look at the bright side tho. There are only a few known killing curses in the world. And it takes a super powerful witch or wizard to create his or her own killing curse. So what are the chances of it killing Brendon?**

 

**Ryan: Uhhh... how about, my mother is Danielle "Amorda" Ross, a super fucking powerful witch who can create her own killing curse. So what are the chances of it killing Brendon?**

 

**Dallon: Oh yeah, I forgot your mom is Amorda. Relax, she's a good witch. I don't think she'd create a killing curse. Name one good witch or wizard that created a killing curse.**

  

**Ryan: I can't believe you forgot. Are you even my best friend? But yeah, I can't think of one**

 

**Dallon: See?**

 

**Ryan: Damn, ilysm**

 

**Dallon: I love me too :)))**

 

I decided to call it a night, so I put my phone on the nightstand, took off my clothes, leaving me in just my boxers and got to bed without even bothering to take a bath.


	2. The Moon

 

**BRENDON**

  
I woke up by the feeling of a pair of legs stepping on my ribs and the cold floor that I'm lying on. "What the fuck?" I open my eyes to find out that this is not my room.

I turn to where the person who stepped on me is and I jumped when I find out that it's Ryan. Wearing nothing but boxers...

He looks just as surprised as I am. "Why are you in my room?" He asks in a shocked tone.

"Why _am I_ in your room?" I scowl at him. "You know what? Screw it, I'm just leaving. Have a nice life, loser." I approach the door and open it. But when I stepped out, my whole body felt a strange sensation of excruciating pain, making me fall to the floor and yell a loud "Fuck!"

"What are you doing? Get out, you parasite!" I hear Ryan shout from behind me.

"I can't!"

He gives me a quizzical look and gets up from his bed. "Just step out, it's that easy. You're not a fucking toddler." He steps out the door and pulls me with him, but this time I didn't feel any pain. "See? Now get out." His eyes are on me with crossed arms.

I take a step down the stairs and the same sensation comes back to me again, making me scream and step back.

"Oh no." I hear Ryan mutter.

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" I question him.

His hand is on his mouth and I can tell by his eyes alone that something is not right. "I think this has something to do with your curse. In which I used my mom's spellbook." And he says something that completely ruins my day. "Therefore, the spell is irreversible because she makes all her spells irreversible. Only she can reverse the spell if _she's_ the one who casted it. But since I'm the one who did, it can't be reversed. Only the caster of the spell can reverse it but she locked the access for people to reverse her spells... so that they'll learn not to snoop into her spellbook. Which I did." He explains, and I wanna break his pretty face and choke him to sleep so bad.

And with the words that leave his mouth, my heart drops. "Why in God's name would you do that?!"

"Because you're a dickslit." Ryan says like it's factual.

"Do you know what it does?"I ask feeling a bit hopeful that it won't be that bad of a curse.

"No." Why would he put a curse on someone if he doesn't even know what it does?!

"Is your mom here?" He shakes his head. "Call her." He looks hesitant and and he freezes, not knowing what to do. Though I'm sure he's definitely panicking on the inside cause he's gonna get in trouble. "Just call her for fucks sake!"

"Okay! God..." He goes back in his room and I follow him inside. He's sitting on his bed with a phone in hand, sticking to his ear. I sit next to him, hoping that I can hear their conversation. A few ringing sounds are heard from his phone until it comes to a stop.

"Hello?" "I may have done something stupid." "I used your old spellbook to curse this kid named Brendon." "The curse is called 'The sun and moon curse'." "Oh my God..." "Okay, bye." He hangs up and he does not look pleased.

"So...?" I ask him expectantly. I tried listening to their conversation but I couldn't hear a thing.

"That is the angriest that mom has probably ever been." Ryan tells me like it's such big news.

"That's off topic. Jesus Christ, just answer my damn question." I say demandingly.

"So she just told me that, I casted a spell to enslave you." I want to murder him. I want to go to his kitchen, stab him repeatedly and leave his dead body somewhere in school where every student and teacher can see it. "It's temporary though, thank God. It lasts for a month and if you attempt to leave, that pain you felt earlier will happen. You can still go to school and that stuff, but if you do something with the intentions of escaping, then the pain will trigger again. Disobedience also triggers the pain, obviously." He adds and I can only feel the slightest bit of relief.

The small amount of relief that had just came into me, quickly vanishes and now I'm in complete worry. I have to spend my whole month with Ryan?! The worse part, I have to be his slave too. What will he do to me? Hurt me? Abuse me? _Torture me?_ I shouldn't have been such a jerk to him. All because I want to deny the fact that I--

And then what will happen with my family? How will they react when they find out that I became somebody's temporary slave? I don't want to be here. I wanna be at home and just keep living my normal life. It's a bit cliche and I don't know if I'm overreacting but, I wanna go home.

"Hey." Ryan says, snapping his fingers on my face. "Earth to Brendon?" I get back to reality after spacing out. "Are you okay?" What kind of question is that? _Am I O-fucking-kay?!_ There has to be a more proper question to ask a person who just turned to a slave.

With how much fucked up I'm feeling at the moment, I start to forget that this is not my room and that Ryan is still here. I lie on my side, curling myself into a ball ignoring everything around me. I don't care if Ryan gets weirded out or whatever, I just want to be alone right now.

Is my reaction to the situation a little too much? Maybe I'm just being too pessimistic that it makes me worry to death. How bad will being Ryan's slave be? I don't know exactly what to feel about this.

Ryan starts chuckling. What the fuck is wrong with him? Then his chuckle slowly turns to straight up laughter. All of a sudden, he stops laughing when he notices that I'm not reacting to his crap (I'm assuming). Suddenly, he becomes all serious and shit, telling me things like he's so concerned.

"Brendon?" Fuck off.

"Are you crying?" Go suck yourself off.

"I'll just leave you alone." Thanks for that.

The bed shifts and then there's the sound of the door closing. "I'm such a cunt." I hear Ryan saying from the other side of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels weird nghnngnhn


	3. The Sun

**Ryan: I've got updates**

 

  **Dallon: So...?**

 

**Ryan: Brendon is officially my personal slave**

  

**Ryan: For a month**

 

**Ryan: And now he's in a fetal position on my bed, probably cying by now and I don't know what to do about that**

 

**Dallon: If I were you, I'd start comforting him. Much better if you hugged him. Trust me**

  

**Ryan: Uh, how about no?**

  

**Dallon: As my best friend, it is your task to put your faith in me. Now do as I say and just fucking trust me :)))**

 

**Ryan: He's obviously mad at me. I don't want to leave my room with a rearranged face.**

 

**Dallon: Trust**

 

  **Dallon: Me**

 

**Ryan: You're not explaining because you're scared of the stupid gossip curse, are you?**

 

**Dallon: Yep**

 

**Dallon: But that doesn't excuse you from not having faith in me**

 

**-Dallon Weekes is inactive-**

 

Ugh, fuck! As much as I want to do what Dallon tells me, I can't. I trust Dallon with all my life, he's like a brother to me. I know that whatever it is that Dallon is making me do, it's always for my own good. But I just can't bring myself to do it this time. It's funny how I'm considering comforting someone who'd probably punch me if I come near that person.

I twist the knob, leaving the door ajar just so I could peek inside my room. He's still in the same position. _J_ _ust trust Dallon._ _Dallon's always right._ I walk slowly to the boy lying on my bed and I stop in fear, making me contemplate if I should really do it or not.

He might punch your face.

But he might get less angry at you.

Fuck it.

A strong sensation of willpower comes over me and I gain the courage to lie next to him...

 

***

 

_He's gone. My twin brother is gone. My best friend is gone. Mom finally decided to pull the plug and end his suffering. I support her decision honestly._

_I don't want to see him living what's left of his life, only to suffer and just die in the end. It's pointless._

_There were so much that we wanted to do together. That includes our other best friend, Dallon. Heck, we even had a list of those things. But now that he's gone, we can no longer do those things._

_I had such high hopes that he can still be free from all the wires attached to him and be normal again, even if we know that his fate is inescapable with his illness. Not even my mother can do anything about it. Even the strongest of witches and wizards can never counter death. Not even an incurable disease or a fatal wound._

_I never left my room for weeks now. The only times I did was when I needed to eat or take a bath. All I've been doing was literally nothing. I'm always in my bed, lying in the same fetal position that I did ever since the day we got home from his burial._

_Now I do the usual routine. Think of all our memories and cry my eyes out every now and then. Like that time in fourth grade, when some bullies wouldn't stop teasing me. He humiliated them by giving them a wedgie the entire lunch period, using a telekinesis spell. Those bullies never came near me thanks to him. And that's just one of the many times he's helped me big time._

_I start sobbing again, my face heating up and going red with tears._

_An arm wraps itself around me, holding tightly while the other is on my head, gently stroking my hair. My breathing steadies and my sobbing lessens._  

_"It's okay Ryan, you're gonna be okay." I recognize the soothing voice comes from Dallon. "I'm still here Ryan, I'll always be with you." And it's true. He was there with me the moment my brother died, during his funeral, and when he got buried. He was just there to comfort me, and simply make me feel better with his presence._

_I turn around and I hold onto his shirt, crying. "I miss him so much."_

_He comfortingly strokes my back and the calming effect he always has on me takes place. "I know Ryan. I miss him too. So bad." I hear Dallon sniffle. "He was just the best."_

_"Thank you, Dal." I say weakly. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He simply kisses my head._

_I don't want to lose Dallon._

_I lost my bestfriend, and I don't want to lose_ _the only one I have left._

 

_***_

 

I wrap my arm around him, holding him tightly while the other is on his head, gently rubbing his scalp. I move my head closer to his. His hair smells like cherries. "I'm sorry for being stupid." I say softly. "You're not gonna get hurt, I promise. You're gonna be okay. "

He turns around and hugs me back, burying his face on my chest and that's when I realize, I'm still half naked and I'm cuddled up with him in my bed. "I hate you." He mutters.

A smile makes its way on my face at his comment. "You too." He shifts closer and holds me tighter while I just feel the comfort of my enemy's arms.

"Don't let go of me. I like your hugs." Brendon mutters. Did I hear that correctly? 

I do so anyways and we stay like that for quite a long time.

 

**Ryan: I**

 

**Dallon: What?**

 

**Ryan: What the fuck was that?**

 

**Dallon: What are you talking about ? ?**

 

**Ryan: I did what you told me to do and we ended up cuddling NGNHNHNHN**

 

**Dallon: Oh my**

 

**Dallon: How was it?**

 

**Ryan: You ask like we just had sex**

 

**Dallon: Fuck off**

 

**Dallon: You very well know what I mean**

 

**Ryan: It was nice, to be honest**

 

**Ryan: It reminds me that I have a soul...**

 

**Dallon: Edgy**

 

**Dallon: But how did you end up in that position?**

 

**Ryan: Position...**

 

**Dallon: I'm going to punch you I s2g**

 

**Ryan: I just hugged him and he hugged me back, tightly. He even buried his face in my chest**

 

**Ryan: I was also half naked at the time**

 

**Ryan: Just gonna put it there**

 

**Dallon:** **Jesus Christ, Ryan**

 

**Ryan: But anyways, how the fuck did you know that it would end well if I comforted him?**

 

**Ryan: And don't bullshit me with the curse thing again**

 

**Dallon: It's the curse thing**

 

**Ryan: Oh fuck off**

 

**Ryan: Take the risk and spill it?**

 

**Ryan: pleeeeease**

 

**Ryan: Do it for your best friend :)))**

 

**Dallon: It would generally be better if you found out the right way. Okay? Cause really, it's not my right to tell you.**

 

**Ryan: Fine >:(**

 

**Dallon: Don't make that emoticon. Like. Ever.**

 

**Ryan: >:(**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, I don't think I did this good enough. Here it is tho. I apologize if it was an unpleasant read :))) 
> 
> I also updated the first paragraph in the first chapter, instead of Ms. Yelyah, I changed it to Mr. Walker 
> 
> Kay byieeee


	4. Like A Love Spell

"Here, I found you some more blankets. You can go to sleep now." I say, giving Brendon the blankets.

He takes them, lying down on the thick layer of blankets on the floor. "Thanks." I mimic him, lying on my bed and turning off the lights.

I've been changing in over a thousand poisitions and I still can't fucking sleep. It's 1:35 already for the love of God. I sit up and turn on the lights, contemplating on what to do about my problem.

Maybe I should drink some mi- "Would you turn off the lights for fucks sake? It's fucking blinding me!" Brendon yells under his blankets.

"You don't have to nag, you fuckhole. Did I wake you?" I ask, looking down at him.

"No, I can't sleep. It's really uncomfortable here, honestly."

"Do you... wanna sleep here?" I think I'm being possessed. Did I just do something nice to Brendon? Twice? In one day?

Brendon scoffs. "Doing that won't make you feel better for enslaving me, stop being a try hard."

Normally I'd think of a smarter comeback but... Strike three! "It's not about my guilt. You're gonna be here for a month, you should at least be comfortable being here."

Brendon sighs. "Fine." He gets up with his two pillows, and then lies next to me.

The strong awkward vibe is filling the room with us being silent and not moving at all.

"I'm just gonna... turn the lights off now." I say, turning off the lights. "Goodnight."

"Thanks for letting me sleep here." I was expecting him to either downgrade me or just say a goodnight back but I didn't prepare myself for receiving a thanks from him. "Goodnight." Brendon says softly. "I hope you get a nightmare and wake up in a hospital."

A smile forces its way to my face. "You too."

I fucking hate math class. They're the absolute worst. No one in this room will learn anything, if Mr. Toro keeps talking in such a low voice. But who am I kidding? Even if we did hear him, I don't think I'd bother listening.

But to be honest, my grades in math are going downhill and I genuinely am getting worried.

So once again, I spend my time doodling on a piece of paper. One is of Dallon, about to be eaten by a tiger, which he sees and I end up getting punched in the arm.

I continue doodling anyways until Dallon shoves me with his elbow. "Hey, I think Mikey is constantly staring at you. Look behind you."

I turn my head and not far from me is the thin, blonde haired boy, Mikey who is staring at me. When he notices that I'm looking at him, he's quick to look down at his desk. "How'd you even know he keeps staring at me? Thst just means you're staring at him too."

"Well, yeah. But that's because I was suspicious cause I've already noticed him doing that even while we were walking at the halls." Dallon says, being defensive. "What if he's got a thing for you?" Dallon smirks, and I can't help but blush at his suggestion. "Hey, he's cute." He says, elbowing my side. "And bi, too." I feel myself heat up a bit at what Dallon keeps telling me but it doesn't really concern me much cause things like dating never really crossed my mind.

_Beause I know that I'm a vile and terrifying creature and that nobody will ever dare to come close to. So terrifying, that a character from a Harry Potter book would rather say Voldemort's name repeatedly than take a simple glance at me. Roar._

"Let's not think about irrelevant things, shall we?" I say jokingly, trying to get less uncomfortable in the hot seat.

Dallon rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Whatever, Ross." He says and goes silent for a while but gasps out of nowhere. "You had a crush on him before!" He says out loud, earning him a "shut up." from a girl sitting behind us.

"Yeah, for a week. No wonder you forgot. I just really... uh... liked his face a lot? But no, I was more of attracted to him, I wouldn't call it a crush." Now I just think that Mikey is plain attractive. But I remember that time, I couldn't stop staring and thinking about his face. That I thought it was the prettiest face I've ever seen.

I even suspected that he used a love spell but I can tell if someone is using a love spell or not. I'm confident enough to say that I'm good with my knowledge in magic. Then I got over it after a week, with Dallon's help, cause I started to get irritated with how much attracted I am to him.

Lucky for me, math is our last subject so I'm free from hell and I can go home and jack off or something. It's been a while.

Oh wait.

Brendon lives there too.

As Dallon and I walk the halls of our school to leave, A bacteria called "Brendon" makes its way towards us.

The three of us come to a stop, the moment Brendon reached us. None of us speaks so I break the silence. "What do you want?" I ask, sounding like I really really really really really want him to leave.

"I don't remember the way back home." He sounds like a vulnerable creature the way he talks to me. Feels kinda satisfying. "So, can I walk with you?"

I give him a small nod. "Come on."

We continue our walk until our path gets blocked again. It's Mikey this time, he's with a friend who I think is Taylor. An odd sensation is taking over my chest at what's happening at the moment. Mikey looks good but I didn't know it'd be different upclose. "Hey Ryan." He says, almost inaudible.

I try to tell myself that I'm not in an awkward situation and act casual. "Hey."

"S- so, um I just wanted t- to ask I- if um-" He gets cut off by Taylor elbowing hum, trying not to be obvious but I noticed it. "Do you wanna go..." His voice becomes lower until he pauses. It seems clear what he's going to say, but it doesn't stop the drumroll from beating in my chest. "...out with me?"

I look at my sides, glancing at Dallon and Brendon. Their eyes are wide, sharing the same face, but somehow it seems different. Brendon's face looks like he's not only shocked. No, I'm probably just expanding my imagination too much.

"Yes?"

I mentally slap my mouth for that. That was such a stupid thing to say. I said yes like it was a fucking question. Mikey smiles anyways and mutters a soft "Oh, r- really?" Taylor elbows him again. "Okay great." He no longer looks me in the eyes and stares at his shoes instead.

His awkwardness gave me more confidence, thinking I'm dominant or something. So I gain the ability to act genuinely casual. "So, where and when?"

Taylor is looking at him expectantly "Oh, um Saturday at the mall five mintues away from school? Lunch time, maybe?" He looks at me this time when he answers.

I smile at him. "Okay, I'll see you there."

"G- great, thanks." He stutters, walking past us after.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, an entire army of butterflies has taken over my stomach. Mikey Way just asked me out. I know I got over him centuries ago but fuck, my hormones are messing with me. I'd scream at Dallon and vent but fucking Brendon is with us.

The three of us continue walking, managing to get out the door without being stopped by someone again. As we walk in silence, Dallon suddenly moves closer to my ear. "I was watching Brendon while you were talking to Mikey. He does not look pleased."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to get the story to progress and I'm pretty sure I'm not writing too well NGNGHNHNHN sml


	5. Panic At The Forest

"Did you have to do that?" Brendon asks, like I stabbed his back or something. We're halfway home and he just had to start now.

I turn to him, brows raised. "Do what?" I ask normally, like he's definitely not agitating me at all.

Brendon looks at me like I'm stupid. "Say yes to Mikey! Did it really have to be him?" I can see nothing wrong with Mikey. He's got decent grades, all the teachers like him (even that jerk Mr. Summers), and he's unbearably attractive.

"What's your problem with him? He's done nothing wrong, Dallon please help me here." I look around to see where Dallon is but he disappeared.

"What else?! He's the brother of that traitor, Poison. I thought you'd at least have enough braincells to consider that." How dare he. I feel the anger taking over me, my heart, my brain, my veins, my blood. Everything. I want to punch his perfect face so bad.

"Do not involve Gerard in this! He ran away from home and left his family. What makes your dead ass brain think Mikey has anything to do with the evil that he's done?!" My breath quickens and becomes heavier, my fists are clenched so tightly, my nails could make my palms bleed.

Turn around and keep walking Ryan. He's not worth it.  


We're almost home and I'm so thankful that Brendon kept his mouth shut the whole time. I turn around constantly to see if he's not doing anything suspicious. I don't know specifically what, I'm probably just being paranoid. Nothing suspicious about him, though each time I turn around there's this woman in a black cloak walking, not far from us. I'm quite skeptical about her.

I turn around one more time and that's when I start panicking on the inside. I walk slower so Brendon could catch up on me, and when he does I lean my head closer to his ear. "Get your wand out, a woman's been following us and she just put her wand out."

 _"Wand, come to me."_ I chant, and my wand appears out of thin air to my hand. I turn my head once more and that's when she shoots us with a large blast of something that looks like blood.

The spell moved rapidly, I couldn't think of what to do. To my surprise Brendon already created a force field. The blood splatters all over the field, making us unable to see in front of us. Good thing the force field was just a wall and not a dome so we could run away easily.

My eyes widen when I notice our force field melting slowly. "That is not an ordinary witch." Says Brendon.

"We have to run." I suggest, since that's our best option. We can't fight that witch, she just melted our force field! "That playground. Let's run to the forest behind it. We can get her lost there." I point to the left where the miserable looking playground is.

I run first, turning around to see her walking our way. I point my wand to the ground she's walking on, slightly lifting it up and the cement is now hugging her feet, trapping her.

"Run faster Brendon, I stalled her a bit." We ran far enough to get the view of the road slightly out of sight. We probably lost her since we can't see her but I'm not sure.

"I think she's left us alone." Brendon sighs in relief.

"False!" A feminine voice screams from behind us, and the same blood blast is heading towards us again. Blood seems to be covering the other nearby trees, so that must mean she doesn't know where we are specifically. We're quick to hide behind the trees, shielding us from the spell. "Don't be scared." Her voice echoes through the forest. "I only want to eat you." Her voice is so human, but it feels like the boogeyman is talking to us.

"That made me feel better." The boy on my right, Brendon sarcastically comments. I peek from behind the tree, and her silhouette is just standing there, a bit far from us.

"Stop joking around Urie, we're being attacked for fucks sake." I whisper shout, glaring at him. _"Exprosio!"_ I chant, and a stun bolt comes out of my wand. Thank God she didn't see it coming. Brendon takes a peek, seeing her knocked out body on the ground. "You're lucky, I'm the best in spell casting class." I breathe out in relief.

Brendon jumps, looking surprised. He hides behind the tree again and looks at me in shock. "She got up." _What?_ I peek again and he's right. She's standing right there and now she knows where we are.

"Found you." The voice echoes again. I can now hear the sound of crunching leaves. It's getting louder with every second. She's getting closer.

But the panic I'm supposed to be feeling is soon taken over by adrenaline. Specifically my right arm, which is holding the wand. It feels like it's starting to have a mind of its own and it's pulling itself to the direction of the woman.

"Ryan, my arm feels weird." Brendon announces, whisper shouting to me. He looks like the way he did when he found out that he got cursed. I'm sure we're sharing the same look right now.

"Me too." I mouth the words to him. The crunch is getting louder and louder and so is the beat of my heart.

_The more it gets louder, the slower the echoing of the sounds get._

_Crunch_

Three seconds

_Crunch_

Four seconds

_Crunch_

Five seconds

_Crunch_

"Boo." The woman is now standing between us. She's pale, her hair is the same color of the spells she casted on us, and her sinister grin is just as dark as her eyeliner. She raises her wand up, and it starts to light up a blood shade of red. "You're coming with me."

That's when the weird feeling in my arm finally _flips out_. It pulls itself to the woman, directing my wand to her and a yellow ball of light blasts out of my wand without my control. It hits her, unleashing a flash of yellow light and I noticed that a flash of white light also appeared on the other side.

She falls to the ground and Brendon and I just stare at each other. "My arm pulled itself to her direction and a white light came out of my wand. It hit her and knocked her out." _Oh._

"Me too... but it was a yellow light." I say, still confused as to what just happened.

"Yeah, I think I saw a yellow light earlier." Brendon says, same tone as mine. "She's not getting up. Did we kill her?" My jaw drops.

And then I tell him in an urgent voice. "We got to get home then. We have to talk to mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one update yaaay


	6. A Gift Or A Curse?

"So some red haired lady attacked you and for some unkown reason, you hit her with a spell that you didn't cast?" Oh yeah, if you're wondering if the lady is dead, she's not. We checked.

"Yes." Brendon and I say in unison.

Mom nods slowly, which is usually not a good sign. "I believe you." She says flatly. "But we should still freak out. I never expected this to happen." Expected what to happen?

She goes silent for a moment, looking down at the floor. "Stop playing with your food." I slap Brendon's arm. The child keeps playing with his lasagna. "Stop making me your babysitter, geez."

"I thought I was your babysitter?"

"You mean slave?" I say in a sassy voice.

"Fuck off." Brendon says flatly.

We both get interrupted when mom spoke again. "Okay this is gonna be hard to take in, so be warned." Mom starts. "The red haired woman wearing a black cloak was Hayley 'Blood' Williams." That's an odd name. Is anyone even allowed to give themselves a witch name like that? "She's a member of Poison's group of sadistic witches and wizards whose main purpose is to gain more power just so they could abuse their magic to their own advantage. Including harming many people. And by many, I mean _many_." She continues to explain, adding emphasis on the word 'many'.

"So what does this have to do with us?" I ask, fear starting to get to me knowing that an ally of the most infamous wizard attacked us, and the fact that it can get worse. Will.

"The god of the sun gave you a gift. Like a hidden power. As for Brendon, he has the same gift. The only difference is, it was given to him by the sun god's best friend, the god of the moon. It's kinda funny how you have a connection with the sun and the moon while you got together because you used a curse called 'The Sun And Moon Curse'." She explains like it's the most believable thing we'd hear. It is though, because that's Amorda talking. "And Poison's group wants to take it from you."

"How did you know any of this?" I ask her, cause this is a bit hard to believe, even if it really is the opposite. Ome of the world's most powerful witch can't tell you something about magic that isn't true.

"Those two gods are your ancestors. It's said that they've chosen the person who gets the said gift. The one who deserves it the most. And apparently it's you. Now Poison knows that you two are the gifted ones, and so he's after you." Her eyes becomes dead serious as she explains everything to us. If someone else told me this, I'd be laughing at their face, but no it's mom talking. Therefore, she's not bullshitting you.

"How did they know that it's us?" I have a lot of questions, fuck. I'm so into the conversation, I've been ignoring my lasagna and letting it get cold.

"Simple. He's Brendon's cousin." I turn to Brendon to see his eyes growing wide as he drinks his water, spitting some of it out after hearing what mom had said. I kick his leg from under the table to tell him not to be stupid.

"Me and his mother, Grace found out all about this messy prophecy whatever when we were like, twenty I think. Shockingly, a lot of our grandparents know about it too." Her face changes, looking like she realized something and she gives me a glare. "Speaking of Brendon..." She pauses. "Ryan, you're lucky I'm close friends with his mom. If not, you would have gotten your ass whooped by his family for doing something stupid like that. I told her about what you did and lucky for you, she was okay with it." Relief takes over me, knowing that I'm not gonna worry about the slave thing anymore, even if there's something bigger to worry about. I take a bite out of my lasagna for that.

I glance at Brendon and he looks relieved too. I guess he's going to be more comfortable here right? I mean, it's not like I'm really going to treat him like a slave. I don't hate him like that.

Brendon straightens up, speaking finally. "Is there more that we should know about Posion and his group that can be helpful to us?"

Mom replies right away, automatically like she doesn't have to think about the answer. "Nothing much, but I guess you should know who are his members."

She begins, writing down something on a notepad that she just put out of her pocket. Why would she have that in her pocket? Mom's use of magic weirds me out sometimes. I even saw her pull out a kitchen knife from her pocket once.

"There are seven members in his group. They call themselves The Blurryfaces. Of course there's their leader, Gerard 'Poison' Way."

Gerard. The most infamous wizard of today. Known for abusing his unique and advanced magical abilities for violent reasons and has ended so many lives just to become more powerful and as entertainment for himself. And the thing that Brendon acknowledged earlier, the brother of Michael Way.

But no, Mikey's not a bad person. Everyone knows that. Even Brendon. He just wants to piss me off. Poison left his family in order to fulfill his sinister goals, even his own family wants him dead. It's very unlikely that Mikey is just like him too.

"His second in command is Hayley 'Blood' Williams. The one who attacked you earlier. She's got an obsession with blood, but you probably already know that because everything that her wand produces is made of blood."

"Then theres, Frank 'Curse' Iero. One of his most cunning members." Damn, these people have such grim wizard names. "Mike 'Grim' Naran. He's said to be their newest member." See? Grim.

She continues naming the rest of the members. "Peter 'Menace' Wentz, Tyler 'Torture' Joseph and Nicole 'Plague' Row."

By the time she finishes naming the members of Blurryface, I ask my very irrelevant question. "Did they really name themselves like that when they graduated or...?" That's how wizards get their wizard name. During their graduation from school, they get to give themselves a wizard name as a sign of being a mature, fully grown wizard. And I dont think having an improper name like 'Poison' would be allowed by the school.

"No, they must have legally changed it. By force. If you know what I mean." She says, running her finger across her neck.

Yikes.

"Anyways, I saw you two boys last night sleeping in the same bed. You were even cuddled up to each other, am I sensing something here?" She asks suspiciously, her eyes winced slightly covering her ocean blue eyes. Ocean eyes.

I... we cuddled once but that wasn't last night. And plus, I was comforting him that time and we hate each other so there's nothing to sense here. "Brendon couldn't sleep properly, so I let him sleep on my bed but we kept our distance, I swear. I'm pretty sure he felt just as awkward as I was that night. We must've ended up in that position while we were asleep." My hands are raised up in the air being all defensive and shit. I like guys but that doesn't mean I automatically like Brendon.

She rolls her eyes, slightly grinning. "Whatever George. Anyways, there's nothing to worry about. All I have to do is to put strong enchantments on you two, to keep them from being able to track you down. They'll get tired of hunting you down eventually and look for other things to make them stronger, don't worry. Now that's coming from a powerful witch. So believe me when I say don't worry. But if you see one of Poison's members, get away as quickly as possible and tell me. You probably don't know what they look like, you can actually Google it and you'll see their faces, since they're pretty well known by the public." A chuckle escapes her mouth as she says the word 'Google'.

Me and Brendon got to my room after our conversation with mom. Silence fills the air, making it an uncomfortable environment and Brendon looks like he's concerned with something, when his eyes land on me with his gaze that screams 'Look at me!', making him look more human. _A pretty human._ Then that means, I'm his concern.

So I return his gaze with a questioning look. _Fuck, I didn't know how good looking he really is._ "What?" I ask, breaking the silence.

He takes a small step closer to me, his gaze is still there and it's starting to penetrate me. "Does it scare you?" His voice is so low when he speaks. It makes him look like a lost boy looking for his parents.

"What do you mean?" I ask slightly frowning, confused as to what he's asking me.

"This. The fact that Poison is looking for us." He says, voice still low.

I shake my head lightly. "Mom knows what she's doing. I mean, she's one of the most powerful witches to have ever lived. I'm sure her enchantments will do the trick. And I think we should believe her when she said that they will get tired of hunting us. I mean, can you imagine how much sources of power there are that was made by the gods in which Poison and his underlings can use to make themselves more powerful? There are like hundreds, probably even thousands of them. We're just one of their small targets, our so called 'hidden power' is just a small powerup to them."

Brendon nods weakly. "Does it scare _you_?" I ask him, voice laced with concern.

He weakly nods again. "Honestly."

And as if I was hypnotized, I walk closer to the boy and I wrap my arms around him, burying my face in his neck. The familiar scent of cherries comes back into my nose once again. I thought it was only his hair that smelled like them. "It's okay. Just know that I have your back. Okay?" I feel him nod with the movement of his neck and chin on my shoulder, his arms are wrapped around me too, just as tight as before. "And you'll have my back too, right?"

"Yeah." He replies, sounding confident now. I smile at that. I hate to admit it, but I love Brendon's hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously dislike my writing NGHNGNHNGHNGN I hope I get better at it tho.


	7. Deception

**...**

 

They know what they want. They have their plans. Their plans have only started. A small progress, but it's good enough. Now they continue with their approach.

Everybody is gathered in the room, seated at the large circular table to discuss their next approach. They will have what they want.

"So it is true. They are the gifted ones." It angered Blood to know that she had been defeated by students with sheer dumb luck. But she was mostly shocked and fascinated that they really had the so called 'power'. And that their mysteriously casted spell knocked her out when she was immune to stun spells thanks to the potion she created. "Let's kill them now and take their power before they learn how to use it!" Blood suggests, sounding as if she's so starving for more power, but they all know she's in it for the deaths.

Grim averts his gaze from Blood, turning his head to their leader, Poison. "Not so fast Williams. Apparently, it looks like hunting them down will take longer than we thought. We lost track of them suddenly." He explains, still optimistic. There are more ways to find them.

"No we haven't." Poison replies, not looking bothered by the news. 

Grim gives a questioning look at Poison. "How so?" He asks.

A small grin forms on the red haired wizard's lips. "I expected that to happen. But what they don't know is that I still know how keep track of them." 

Blood smiles at the news. "This is brilliant. We're so close to becoming gods." She expresses to the group of her excitement of having her hunger on power satisfied.

A chuckle comes out of Plague's lips. "Stop playing god Williams. We'll only be superior to all the witches and wizards. And they will look up to us, seeking for knowledge." Among all of them, Plague is the least heartless. She's not sadistic like they are, but that doesn't change the fact that she is still evil and heartless. She mostly injures her opponents but she won't hesitate to kill either.

Her fellow female comrade rolls her eyes, with a sinister grin on her lips. "Oh Nicole, such a killjoy, even from the simplest of things."

She ignores Blood's comment, looking away from her and changing the irrelevant topic. "Any updates on how we're going to take the power out of the two boys?" 

"Yes, actually. Good thing you brought that up." Torture says, ecstatic of giving the good news.

Poison nods in approval. "That's good to hear. Great work Joseph. Now, our newest initiate, the genius that made Ryan and Brendon's anti-tracking enchantments useless will also bring us half of what we need. And if this fails, at least we know where they are." A maniacal grin makes its way to Posion's face. "Peter and Frank. You'll go with me when we pay him a visit." Menace and Curse nods at his command.

 

**RYAN**

 

It's Saturday! It's Saturday! It's Saturday! Fuck! I'm so hyper right now, I keep jumping and moving around the house frantically. I decided to wear a white t-shirt with a black jacket on top paired with black jeans. Dallon once said I looked cute in it so I decided to wear just that.

The whole time I've been preparing, I noticed Brendon's eyes are always on me. I can't tell if hes glaring at me or just looking at me intently.

He hasn't said a word this morning and I hope he continues that. I don't think I'll like whatever it is that he'll say, judging by his stare.

And I was just about to leave when my luck died. "I thought you we're at least smart enough to think this is a dumb idea." What is wrong with Brendon? One moment he's so sweet like a puppy and then the next, he returns to his old state again. A demon.

Though as much as I want to stay and fight, I can't. But lucky for me, an idea popped up in my head. "As my slave, I want you to shut the fuck up, clean my room, and organize everything here." 

"You- argh." Brendon groans in pain.

"Don't you have an order to be quiet?" I spit and shut the door.

 

It's lunch time, the diner is lonely and depressing as fuck with only me and a family on another table. This environment suddenly got me staring at the window and daydream about earlier. Was that a dick move I just did on Brendon? I feel kinda bad for him but I just had to retaliate. He already downgrades everything that's bad about me, now he's going to screw with my happiness? I wonder what he's thinking about me right now for actually using his slave curse against him...

"Are you okay?" I jump slightly, looking away from the window and to the pretty face in front of me. 

I shake my head, smiling at him. "No, I was actually looking outside to see if  you're there." I lie.

"Oh, so what do you want? My treat." He's acting so casually now, I'm shocked. He was so nervous when he asked me out and kept on stammering non-stop, now he's the opposite.

"No, please don't shoulder me. You should keep your money for yourself." I kinda hoped he'd do that. It feels nice to be treated like that, but still I have to decline the offer because no.

Mikey makes these cute puppy eyes and I try not to die in front of him. "Pleaseee. I asked you out, I should be doing something for you." He asks like a kid who wants a toy so bad. It's adorable but I wouldn't tell him that.

A smile tugs at my lips and I feel my cheeks heating up. "Fine."

I ordered a burger with fries and a strawberry milkshake and so did he. It's honestly hard to stop myself from glancing at him constantly so that I can admire his beauty. I think he caught me once but that doesn't stop me from doing it again.

Once we finished eating and the bill was paid for, we chatted a bit to get to know each other. "You know it actually took me a month to get the ability to ask you out, cause I thought you were Dallon's boyfriend." I blush at what he said but I dont know which part I'm blushing about.

We both laugh at that, despite me being a little uncomfortable, it's kinda funny. "We're bestfriends." I correct him, still feeling the heat on my cheeks.

Mikey nods slowly. "I realized. Your bromance is just a little convincing." He chuckles and I chuckle too, realizing that he's actually right. 

This is great. This day is amazing and I'm loving every minute of it. We talked for hours in the diner with every topic we could think of, from our favorite books to why he hates playing Uno. My glances at him is just as constant as his compliments to me, which I counter by downgrading myself (jokingly) and he counters it again, saying otherwise. 

We went to the movies, which he paid for again. And chatted a bit more. He's great company.

"Hey, uh, is it okay if I bring us to the park. It's just a walking distance from here." He asks shyly. 

I nod at his request, my heart fluttering at the thought of him bringing me to a park. I have simple joys okay, I'm sorry. "Of course."

I kinda assumed that he would bring me to this park, now here we are. This is the one that gets desserted at sunset because the food stalls leave at that time and it appears that people are only there for the food. 

We sat on a bench, just watching everything around us like the moms and dads holding their children's hand while they eat cotton candy on their way out. 

The sunset looks more orange than usual it amuses me. I glance at Mikey again and he looks prettuer than usual with the light of the sunset on his face.

We sit there in silence. A comfortable silence, that is. The park is slowly getting empty but it still feels nice being here. "I used to go here a lot when I was a kid. With Dallon and our other best friend." I say, breaking the silence. I turn my head down slightly, confused whether to be happy or hurt by the nostalgia. "We'd waste our money on candies and kites here and play hide and seek non stop. We even got home at like seven in the evening and our parents don't know where we are." Pretty ballsy of me to talk about my brother like that. "I miss those days." 

"Who's your other best friend? Where is he now?" Mikey asks, turning his head to me.

"He moved somewhere far away. I wonder how he's doing..." I lie. Well... he did move far away. But not the way Mikey thinks.

"Well, I go here a lot with mom and dad." Mikey starts. "But before that, Gerard was with us too. He was the one who's obssessed with this place. Sometimes, it's just the two of us going here and we just eat and sit down and talk about stuff. Every year when it's his birthday, he always chose this place to celebrate. That's how much he loved this place. And then he left us." Mikey says without showing any sign of sadness at all. It makes me hold back replying to him with sympathy. What the hell do I say? "Thanks for today Ryan. You just made my day. No, you made my entire month." He says with that smile that annoys the fuck out of me because it's too adorable.

Good thing he changed the topic. That was a good save. "I'm honored. You just made my entire month too." I reply and I notice him staring at me intnetly. 

It looks like he's spaced out and it makes me do the same thing, gazing at his face and admiring every features of it. I instantly get back to reality when I feel a pair of soft lips connecting with mine. 

My heart is beating fast like it never did before. The kiss is sweet and it feels really nice to be this close to him. I start enjoying the kiss more and more until I feel something poking my neck.

He pulls back, and I see that he's got the tip of his wand against my neck. He stands up, dragging me with him. "I'm sorry Ryan, I really, genuinely like you, but there are other things I have to do." His voice sounds guilty and regretful but that's not making me feel any better. "I'm taking you to Gerard." 

I was just about to be dragged again, but that doesn't happen when his body collapses to the ground. I look down at his body lying on the ground and my body gets tackled suddenly... into a hug.

It's Brendon. I wrap my arms around his neck, grateful for saving me. "I told you it was a bad idea! You wouldn't listen to me!" He says against my shoulder. His hug is so tight, I could feel his heartbeat against my chest. It's beating so fast.

I inhale the familiar scent of his hair like I always do when we hug. The hypnotizing scent of cherry. "I know, I'm sorry." I mutter softly. "Thank you for saving me." I would've stepped away from him because I knew that after this, he would be the cunt that he is again but this is different now. He saved me and I'm grateful for it. He's been doing so ever since I've been asked out but I didn't let him save me. Now that this has happened, I don't know how to thank him enough for what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY A FAST UPDATE. ALSO IDK FOLLOW MY TWT @hurtmeryan ? ? ? NGNGNHGN BYE


	8. I'm Okay (I promise)

This room is a prison, but at this moment I love it here. It's just me, my bed, and this book I'm reading called 'They Both Die At The End'. I'm the fucking title.

Brendon's been bothering me since yesterday after the thing with Mikey happened. He's been sent by his parents to Kansas to live with his godparents where he won't be able to use magic nor will the magic of outsiders get to him. So his brother and his band of psychos won't reach him there.

His parents acted like they were disowning him while they were waiting for him to be picked up I almost felt bad. I thought I should feel the need to feel bad for him but I instantly get reminded that he almost got me killed. So no.

And now that there's nothing to worry about anymore, Brendon thought 'why not worry about poor Ryan?'. Now I get constantly irritated by him asking me if I'm okay or if I need to talk, he's there. And it's not about the 'Mikey helping the Blurryface' thing, it's about 'Mikey probably breaking your heart' thing.

I like the concern really, but honestly he's starting to get annoying. Firstly, that was just a date, it's not like we got so attached to each other to 'break my heart'. And secondly that's not worth bothering me every ten minutes of the day.

So here I am on my bed with my book and miraculously, I've lasted an entire hour without being bothered by Brendon.

Although it's getting really boring. I can't just stay here. But if I leave then I'll have to deal with Brendon again. So which one is worse?

My contemplation gets interrupted when my book gets pulled off of my hand. "Hey, I was reading a good part." I complain, looking up at Brendon and trying not to glare.

"You've been lying there and haven't moved a bit for an hour already." So?

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? You've been acting so differently, are you really okay?" _Reading a book_ _for an hour_ _i_ _s_ _fucking normal._ And no I'm not acting differently I know myself more than anyone else. And Dallon. Low key.

"I've told you fifteen dozen times. Yes." I say, grabbing my book back. I need to not hear Brendon's voice right now so bad. "You're worrying yourself about me too much. Just enjoy your day and jack off or something." And then I start reading my book again, completely ignoring Brendon.

 

"So the ball is pretty close and kids of all genders and sexualities are coming. Got any plans?" Dallon asks in an interested voice.

"No." My antisocial self subconsciously replies.

A small frown makes its way to Dallon's face at the answer. "Why not?"

"I don't have a date, I won't have a date, and I just don't want to." I reply flalty.

He shoves me playfully. "Come on, don't leave me all alone there. I'll be awkward with Josh." I'm--

"You're going with Josh?!" I ask in shock.

"Yeah it's not a hard thing to do, really." Dallon says in an 'it's not a really big deal' tone. "But hey, I know someone who still doesn't have a date and he's pretty good looking."

"Who?" I ask, faking my interest.

"Awsten! A cute, awkward fella just like you. You guys are a match. And I hear some rumors that he has a thing for you." My interest is no longer fake.

Wait no. "You're just saying that so I would ask him out."

"No seriously, I'll even give you fifty dollars if he either says yes or ask you out." He says with his hands lifted in the air.

"Fine. And if he doesn't, I still get that fifty." I challenge.

"Deal. As long as you still go to the ball."

"Deal."

Dallon then turns to Brendon, who I thought has the attention of his eyes on his phone but is actually on me. "How about you Bren, are you going?"

Brendon shakes his head. "No. I thought it'd be awkward if I went there without a date, since all my friends have someone to go with."

Dallon's eyes widen. "Hey, maybe you guys can--"

"NO!" Me and Brendon say in unison.

 

When Dallon left the house, I decided to study a little and catch up with my lessons. Studying really isn't my thing but I just feel productive at the moment. I lie flat on my back with my notes from math in hand. Dallon would slap me if he saw me right now and think I lost my mind. Ryan does not study.

Then I realize that five minutes after reading my notes and having my mind go elsewhere.

Maybe I should ask Brendon out. He's the only person I'm comfortable with besides Dallon. But only in an 'i'll insult you and punch your face and not feel guilty about it' kind of comfortable. But hey, it's still comfortable.

You moron! Did you just say you'll consider dating Brendon? Honestly, asking Awsten out would be a better idea. And that's pretty bold, the fact that I'm an introvert and I don't even personally know Awsten. Honestly he's really attractive. His bubblegum pink hair makes him look cuter.

"R -ryan?" A voice by the doorstep asks.

My eyes land to the source of the voice and there Brendon is again. "Yes?"

"You're studying." He says like a little boy just witnessed his dad murder someone. "Not to be rude but that's not like you. Are you _really_ okay? You'll feel better if you talk I promise."

"Bren, I'm just studying _I promise_."

"Okay, sorry for interrupting. You want me to join you there?" He asks like he's my parent.

"Sure."

Strangely, Brendon's a pretty good teacher. It would potentially take me a sleepless night to understand what he had thought me, but with him, it only took ten minutes.

Tutoring with Brendon kinda got me hyped, I almost said "I love math" but math is enemy number one to society so I didn't.

It's a fact that Brendon's a smart guy but him showing it off makes me heat up a little.

I'm currently solving an exercise he gave me and in the middle of it, I decided that I should actually try to ask him out. I'll still get that fifty dollars from Dallon anyways so what's there to lose?

As I open my mouth to speak...

I close it.

"Hey I just wanted to ask if you want to talk about yesterday--"

I cut him off, getting straight to the point. "Cut the bullshit Brendon, what do you want?"

"I..." He stops, not knowing what to say.

"You've been so concerned about my wellbeing like it's what you live for even though I kept telling you that I'm fine and it's not a big deal but you still won't shut up. What's your fucking deal Brendon, is this some stupid joke? What you're doing is not normal and if you actually are doing this for fun, then please stop. One moment you act like you're such a soft human being and then after that you start going back to being a cunt and the cycle never ends. If this is some kind of way to screw with me because you're mad at me for cursing you, then I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being an idiot all because I wanted some revenge but for fuck sake, if you do want to get back at me, please do it when our problems are dealt with and when we know for sure that Poison decided to leave us alo--"

I get silenced by Brendon's lips being pressed to mine. And at that moment, my anger disappeared in a blink. All the fire and darkness in my emotions turn to rainbows and sunshine. I disregarded everything around me and felt nothing else but him. Like Brendon's the only thing that exists in this universe.

He pulls back but he keeps our foreheads together. I notice him gazing at my lips and I can't help but do the same. I wanna kiss him again but my mind is stopping me. Although what's there to lose if I kiss him again?

I move closer and reattach our lips once more. His lips feels so good. They feel so perfect with mine.

"I was being a jerk to you because I was trying to stop myself from liking you. That's why I'm nice to you half of the time. Cause sometimes I can't stop myself from having these goddamned feelings for you. And please don't blame yourself I got cursed, it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me. Damn that felt fucking cliche." I just smile at him.

"Yeah. You kinda act like you're in a teen's tv series." He smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I have a strong feeling that I wrote a terrible chapter (ahem, even the whole book itself). I just thought I should update since it's been a while. Also, Christmas break is over so school has come to destroy my sanity. Meaning it'll be a while for me to update. Add the fact that I'm running low on ideas. Byiee.


	9. An Army Of Stars

 

_A drop of snake blood_

 

Add that.

 

_A pinch of cat hair_

 

That too.

 

_A teaspoon of homemade potion #14_

  

A crucial ingredient. It's my fourth attempt in creating my potion and I'm real optimistic about this one. If this works, then I'll finally be able to-- 

I was already in the zone of my work when my phone vibrated. 

 

**Ryan: Dal, you didn't tell me you weren't going to school**

 

Shit! I didn't know I was taking my time too much. 'Ill be back for you' I mentally tell my potions room as I stand at the doorway. I'm gonna get this experiment right.

  **RYAN**

The moment I entered the school, the whole area goes silent. Everyone's eyes seem to be on me and it makes me feel like an alien who landed on earth like it's nothing. Slowly, the crowd's silence turn into mutters while they continue to burn me alive with their stare.

I pretend like nothing weird is going on and I walk to the bathroom as fast as I can. I shut the door when I finally got to the bathroom, exhaling in relief from the discomfort of earlier. I check the mirror just incase there's something on me and hopefully it might be the reason why everyone was straing at me. There's nothing. 

"Hey there freak." Says a familiar voice. I turn to my head to the side and there's Brent (the biggest bully in school) standing near a cubicle. "Everyone's talking about you, did you know that? They say you're an initiate of the Blurryface and that you framed that kid Mikey for your crap. And honestly, I believe them. He's not a Blurryface, you are."

I give him a glare worse than what I usually give Brendon. "Where do you people get this crap? Do you even have any evidence to prove that?" I say, not realizing that my legs are bringing me closer to the cunt in front of me.

"The Way family are like the people who hates Poison the most, so why would Mikey even give a damn about his dickhead of a brother?" His lips form a smirk and he leans on the door of a cubicle, crossing his arms in confidence. "Any comment on that?" 

And suddenly the door opens aggressively, making Brent's ass fall to the toilet bowl. "I say fuck that." The door opens wider, revealing a boy with purple hair, pastel clothes and a pair of eyes which I swear just sparkled for a millisecond. Awsten.

"Why make such a stupid rumor when you people don't even know any inside information about what happened?" His tone is serious but he's still smiling at the sight of Brent's humiliation. 

"And Ryan's like the softest creature in the planet, why would joining Posion's band of sadists even cross his mind?" He adds. I don't know if I should be okay with my heart fluttering at that or be offended. I chose option A.

Brent struggles out of the toilet and he angrily walks out of the bathroom. "Just wait till school's done and you'll find yourselves bleeding to death." He says threateningly. For a moment, I let fear come over me because Brent has done _things_ in the past. "Fuck you two." But before he could finally leave, bad luck gives him a kiss goodbye. 

Water gets poured over his head, making him yell a loud, "What the fuck!"

And there Dallon is, smiling and holding a bottle of water. "Three. There's three of us." And he finally storms out. 

I turn to the pair with a smile that could be a thankful smile or an evil smile because of what they did to Brent. My eyes were on Dallon for a second until they turn to Awsten who is sharing a smile with me. 

"Hey, don't let them get on your nerves. That dumb conspiracy theory or whatever will end eventually, and Dallon and I will try to end it faster and clean your reputation." That's nice of him. My heart warms at his kind gesture.

"Thanks, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you doing this?" I ask the purple haired boy.

He pauses for a few seconds at my question which makes me give him a questioning look until he finally answers. "You're Dallon's best friend so you're worth giving a helping hand." I notice Dallon leaning to his ear, saying something like 'hood shave' in which Awsten nods to.

Strangely, the rest of my day in school wasn't as bad as I expected. Nobody was acting weird around me except for a few students more or less than five. There were even some who told me that they don't believe the rumors. I admit it was a simple joy.

  

I'm currently sitting at the rooftop of our house, with the comfortably cold wind adding a nice feel to the place. I usually do this when I have a bad day or any day that's out of the ordinary. Today, it's something in between. 

From here, I can see houses that look odd from this perspective. Then there's my school which is  basically a piece of hell brought to earth. Boring shit really, but in a farther distance that's where the interesting stuff is at. Buildings and lights are circling around me and it's the best thing to look at when I'm in here.

And up above are the stars (duh). Everyone sees it everyday but it's nothing like this one. This is a starry night sky that makes you feel like you're really in outer space. And even if you try, you won't avoid seeing a shooting star even in your peripheral vision.

"Tough day?" A voice from behind me speaks. I turn my head to see Brendon. The moonlight on his face makes him look... different. 

He looks prettier.

"I can tolerate it." I reply casually. "You wanna sit?" I offer and he walks closer to sit next to me.

Brendon's head is tilted up, face looking astonished. "It's beautiful here." I smile at his amazement and I can't help but notice how his eyes are shining and how the moonlight shining on him makes him look much better upclose. I stop myself from gazing at him and I look away before I get caught. 

"Don't worry, those people will forget about that rumor soon." He says, turning his head to look at me. The moment I looked back at him, I quickly keep my eyes away. _Stop looking at his face._

"How can you tell?" I ask, not looking at him this time. 

He answers automatically. "Kids at school just like it when there's an issue. It's really common for a student to be messed with because of shitty rumors. They even made a rumor that I murdered someone. Then after three weeks, everything was normal again. Trust me, you'll be okay." He says in a comforting voice.

"It's really beautiful here, why didn't you tell me about this?" He adds.

"It's kinda like my hideout, so..." I explain. 

He chuckles. "Well now it's mine too."

We're quiet for a moment, leaving the peaceful sound of the wind being the only sound we hear. I suddenly feel a weight on my shoulder and I look to my side to see Brendon lying his head on my shoulder. 

My eyes land on his face again and I stare at him intently now that he's asleep. I was so caught up in a daze that I couldn't feel my head leaning towards him and kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight Brendon."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy an update. Tbh I thought it would go bad before I wrote this chapter but I'm not that skeptical about it anymore. Hope y'all don't hate it :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I wasn't supposed to publish this but I'm new to AO3 so I just want to know what it'd be like if I published a story. I'll update as soon as possible (?) Byieeee Also, please do follow my Twitter @toothgunboy if that's cool and shit : ) ) )


End file.
